


Happy Ending

by vericus



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vericus/pseuds/vericus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over, and they've got places to be, and mechs to do...er....waitaminute...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Ending

When they'd met, sparks had flown. Almost literally, considering that they'd met when Prowl had stormed into Jazz's office in the first fit of anger anyone had ever seen out of him and demanded to know what the knew head of special ops thought he was doing about...something or another. Nobody quite remembered what had prompted the meeting anymore, just that it was explosive and didn't last very long. Neither did any hard feelings towards each other. No one had known quite what to think when, following that explosive meeting, the two officers started flirting outrageously with each other.

"Guess they saw something they liked?" was Smokescreen's astounded summary of the situation, and most everyone agreed with it, even as they tried to determine if it was worth recording for possible future blackmail material.

Then, a few cycles later, the flirting just...stopped. Rumours flew for vorns about why, but no one could quite figure it out - neither Prowl nor Jazz would talk about it, and they didn't seem to have any hard feelings towards each other, simply settling into a close friendship. Some thought they had just become more circumspect about it, but both officers, after a time, engaged in other casual relationships, though none of them lasted. It was as if those first cycles of their acquaintance never happened. Eventually, the rumours died, the questions stopped, and the comments turned from partly serious to entirely in jest.

Then came those final days, swift and brutal as they found new allies with the humans of the planet Earth. The war, which had slowly dwindled, and almost ceased with the loss of the Ark and the Nemesis, flared to life - and just as quickly, died. The final battle left its scars, but in the end, the Autobots stood triumphant, with Megatron dead, and Starscream, the new Lord of the Decepticons, surrendering as his first - and only - act in that position. The rank and file cheered when the news reached them. The officers groaned, knowing how much work they were about to have dumped on them. All except for two.

Jazz had been in the field at the end of the battle, had actually seen Starscream's surrender first-hand. Prowl had been clicks away in a secured building, directing the snipers - it had been under his orders that, when Megatron fell, the snipers focused on Skywarp and Thundercracker. Many of the snipers were already crediting him with forcing Stascream to surrender - he didn't stick around to correct them. As soon as Starscream had signaled for a cease-fire, Prowl had left the bunker, heading for the front lines. He made himself unobtrusive, sneaking up through his own troops, until the peace was officially confirmed.

And Prowl's first act, after the world-wide broadcast from both Starscream and Optimus, was to walk over to Jazz and kiss the other mech senseless. Catcalls and whistles came from the Autobots, while the Decepticons glared on in disgust. The two officers, stealing the limelight of the announcement, didn't really care.

"I've been waiting to do that for vorns," Prowl said when they finally broke apart. Jazz just snorted.

"Yeah, well, you shoulda ended the war faster, then," he said. Prowl's reply was another kiss, and the laughing Autobots decided it was better to ignore the new couple for awhile.


End file.
